Siren Song
by LiddieX
Summary: Bella has a secret that Alice is bent on exposing to the family. Bella can sing, and she writes songs. Join the Cullens on their journey to discover more about Bella through her music.
1. Alice's Choice

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, not the songs I use in this fic. Hell, the plot in itself isn't even close to original, but I really like this type of fanfiction, so I thought id give it a shot and see how it goes. I hope you enjoy ~ Lizzie xx)**_

* * *

Alice Cullen wasn't really expecting it when she had a vision in the middle of taking down a small deer. No, she usually had more control over her psychic powers than that. No, she wasn't so startled by the timing of the vision, more like its contents. Bella was a liar, she decided. How she could have hidden such a thing from the family, Alice had no clue. It's not like it was anything bad, she thought. Why Bella felt the need to hide was beyond Alice.

 _Bella was sitting in her room, the only person in the house. She was holding a worn looking guitar, strumming a melancholy tune. And then, she opened her mouth._

 _Mama, take this badge from me_

 _I can't use it anymore_

 _It's getting dark, too dark to see_

 _Feels like I'm knockin on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _The dark haired girl smiled sadly, memories floating behind her eyes, unshed tears shimmering as she became lost in the music._

 _Mama, put my guns in the ground_

 _I can't shoot them anymore_

 _That cold black cloud is comin' down_

 _Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

 _There was the sound of a door opening, and Bella quickly stopped playing, carefully placing the guitar under her bed._

Alice thought back to the vision, recalling the look of pain in Bella's eyes as she played. The song was beautiful, filled with such emotion that Alice felt her own eyes fill with tears that could never fall. Slowly, she decided what she should do from here.

There was no way that she could let Bella hide this amazing talent from her own family, from her fiancé. The devious pixie decided then what she would do, and no sooner had she decided she saw the outcome of her plan. Sure, Bella wouldn't like it at first, but she would be enjoying herself by the end of the night.

She returned home before the rest of her family, who were confused by her sudden departure. She needed to get things ready, asap.

* * *

After hours of waiting, and suspicious looks from the rest of the family, Alice's plans were finally put into motion. She had gone to Bella's house after Edward had picked her up to take her to his house. She scrounged under Bella's bed, finding the guitar and a large notebook.

Alice carefully smuggled them into the house, making sure to block her thoughts from Edward so he wouldn't know her plans.

"Bella!" Alice shouted, running too fast for human eyes to track to the living room, where Bella was sitting, chatting with Edward. She wrapped her arms around the fragile girl, squeezing her until she was forced to let go so the poor girl could breathe.

"Jeez Alice, what's got you so excited?" Bella asked amused after she had caught her breath. Alice, being too impatient to wait any longer called out to the family.

"I have something really special planned for tonight." Several of the others in the house groaned, realizing that there was no getting out of whatever Alice had planned. She grinned in response.

"I have something of yours Bella." Alice grinned, dragging her up the stairs to the room she shared with Jasper. Bella gasped when she saw the guitar and notebook lying innocently on the couch. And then she groaned, realizing just what Alice had planned for the night.

"Alice, please don't say you're making me do what I think you are." Alice just grinned.

"Well, if you hadn't hidden this from me then you wouldn't be in this situation. Bella pouted but conceded. It was truly only fair after all, an unusual thing for Alice Cullen.

Alice grabbed the guitar and made her way out of the room, motioning for Bella to bring the notebook. She groaned again, wishing she could be anywhere but there.

"Family meeting!" Alice called as she and Bella made it back into the living room. Bella sat dejectedly on a single armchair as the room filled with vampires. Surprisingly, to Bella at least, everyone was there, including Carlisle, who was usually extremely busy working at the hospital.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked sweetly. The girl in question smiled brilliantly.

"Bella's been hiding something from us." Alice chirped, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really Bellsy? What have you been hiding from us?" Emmett asked, pretending to look sad.

Bella didn't answer, too busy pretending that the ground was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"She has a hidden talent," Alice said, trying to be mysterious.

"Would it have something to do with that guitar in your hands by any chance?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"Not at all." Bella replied, equally as sarcastic, surprising Rose, who looked grudgingly respectful, before her expression changed back to one of disdain, as per usual.

"Will you be playing for us tonight Bella?" Jasper asked quietly. He looked slightly uncomfortable, he always did around Bella.

"According to your lovely wife, yes." She sighed and rolled her eyes. He smirked slightly, his wife was very bossy.

"Love?" Edward asked, looking hurt. Bella looked at him, guilt filling her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were musical?"

Bella hesitated, trying to gather her thoughts. She shrugged.

"I guess it was the only thing I really had to myself anymore." He nodded in acceptance, still looking hurt.

Alice interrupted, wanting to get to Bella's singing.

"So we can all pick a song each, and Bella can sing that. I'll start."

They rolled their eyes at her.

"I choose… Just Give Me A Reason." She said, not even looking through the book. Bella nodded her head in acceptance, taking the guitar from her hands.

She tapped her foot and started playing.

 **Right from the start**

 **You were a thief**

 **You stole my heart**

 **And I your willing victim**

 **I let you see the parts of me**

 **That weren't all that pretty**

 **And with every touch you fixed them**

The entire family stared at her, not having expected her to be as good as she was. Her voice was beautiful and clear.

 **Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

 **Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

 **Tell me that you've had enough**

 **Of our love, our love**

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **We're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **I'm sorry I don't understand**

 **Where all of this is coming from**

 **I thought that we were fine**

 **(Oh, we had everything)**

 **Your head is running wild again**

 **My dear we still have everythin'**

 **And it's all in your mind**

 **(Yeah, but this is happenin')**

Edward couldn't help but marvel at the lyrics, how could they be so pessimistic and optimistic at the same time? The song was clearly about their relationship, and he couldn't be happier that his Bella chose to write about him. Although he definitely couldn't sleep… and there was no way he could even consider not being faithful to his precious Bella.

 **You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

 **You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

 **There's nothing more than empty sheets**

 **Between our love, our love**

 **Oh, our love, our love**

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **I never stopped**

 **You're still written in the scars on my heart**

 **You're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, tear ducts and rust**

 **I'll fix it for us**

 **We're collecting dust**

 **But our love's enough**

 **You're holding it in**

 **You're pouring a drink**

 **No nothing is as bad as it seems**

 **We'll come clean**

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **That we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **Just give me a reason**

 **Just a little bit's enough**

 **Just a second we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **That we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, we can learn to love again**

 **Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

For a while, nobody could do anything but stare dumbfounded at Bella, in awe of her talent. Bella blushed heavily at the attention. They snapped out of it soon enough and praised her voice. Even Rosalie couldn't find anything bad about it, which irked her more than she would care to admit.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I hope this was okay, I'm not all that great at writing, and it's currently four am where I live. I hope you liked it ~ Lizzie xx)**_


	2. Edward's Choice

_**(Disclaimer: Twilight and the songs all belong to the people who wrote them, aka not me. All I own is the decision to use this "Bella has a secret that gets exposed" Plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I got a bit distracted writing it, there was a disaster in the kitchen that I had to clean up. I hope that my already slightly cringey writing didn't suffer any further Lots of love ~ Lizzie xx)**_

* * *

 **Previously on Siren Song:**

 **For a while, nobody could do anything but stare dumbfounded at Bella, in awe of her talent. Bella blushed heavily at the attention. They snapped out of it soon enough and praised her voice. Even Rosalie couldn't find anything bad about it, which irked her more than she would care to admit.**

* * *

"Who wants to choose next?" Bella asked. She was starting to relax, she enjoyed performing, she had done lots of it back in Phoenix, playing on the street. She'd also gotten a few gigs at cafes and bars from time to time.

"I'll choose one love." Her boyfriend grinned crookedly at her, causing her heart to flutter. He carefully flicked through her songbook.

"I choose Love Song, my darling Bella." She winced softly, but complied. This performing was definitely going to show Edward how angry and depressed his leaving had made her. She moved the guitar off her lap and made her way to his beautiful piano, much to the surprise of her vampire family.

"If you're sure." She murmured, wincing as he smiled and nodded, obviously thinking that this was going to be a cute song about how much she loved their relationship.

She starting playing a cheerful sounding tune that had Edward smiling. He lost the smile as she started singing.

 **Head underwater**

 **And they tell me**

 **To breathe easy for a while**

 **Breathing gets harder, even I know that**

 **Made room for me It's too soon to see**

 **If I'm happy in your hands**

 **I'm unusually hard to hold on to**

He drooped his head. This wasn't a cute song about their love after all. This was Bella being her stubborn self. His family snickered at him as he pouted. Was it so hard for Bella to just write them a cute love song that he could cherish for eternity?

 **Blank stares at blank pages**

 **No easy way to say this**

 **You mean well, but you make this hard on me**

Edward winced, he really did make life hard for Bella. He was so lucky that she was so forgiving, if she wasn't he'd be long gone, and not because he's had some fucked up notion that she was safer without him. Jasper felt his guilt and grateful emotions and smiled at him.

" _You really picked well with Bella. She loved you so much brother. She'd do anything for you. Treat her well, you've fucked things up enough."_ Jasper thought to him. He nodded gratefully. He really loved his family.

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you asked for it**

 **'Cause you need one, you see**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you tell me it's**

 **Make or breaking this**

 **If you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If all you have is leavin'**

 **I'ma need a better reason**

 **To write you a love song**

 **Today, today, yeah**

Emmett was entranced with his little sister. How she had managed to keep such amazing talent from their family he had no idea. She was amazing, the best little sister he could ask for. Next to him, Rosalie looked between him and Bella jealously. Why did her husband care so much about the little human? Why did her whole family care? Why was this little girl so much better than her in their eyes? She'd been in this family for so much longer, and then this little human stumbles in and everyone just loves her immediately. What did she have that Rosalie lacked? Edward ignored his sister's jealous thoughts, too concentrated on Bella's incredible music to care about his sister's shallow thoughts.

 **I learned the hard way**

 **That they all say**

 **Things you want to hear**

 **My heavy heart sinks deep down under**

 **You and your twisted words**

 **Your help just hurts**

 **You are not what I thought you were**

 **Hello to high and dry**

 **Convince me to please you**

 **Make me think that I need this too**

 **I'm trying to let you hear me as I am**

He yet again felt guilty. He tended to ignore Bella's wishes, instead focusing on what he thought was best for her. He would definitely change that. It was hurting Bella, and he'd had no idea. How could he do this to her?

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you asked for it**

 **'Cause you need one, you see**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you tell me it's**

 **Make or breaking this**

 **If you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If all you have is leavin'**

 **I'ma need a better reason**

 **To write you a love song**

 **Today**

"I love you Bella." He murmured. Her lips quirked as she continued to sing. She loved him too, and no amount of self loathing on his part would tear them apart. She'd make sure of it. He was never leaving her again, she wouldn't let him. Jasper grinned at the sudden burst of determination emitting from Bella.

 **Promise me you'll leave the light on**

 **To help me see**

 **With daylight, my guide, gone**

 **'Cause I believe there's a way**

 **You can love me because I say**

 **I won't write you a love song**

Of course, Edward thought. He loved her stubbornness. It made her Bella, and he'd never try to make her anything but.

 **'Cause you asked for it**

 **'Cause you need one,**

 **You see**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you tell me it's**

 **Make or breaking this**

 **Is that why you wanted a love song?**

 **'Cause you asked for it**

 **'Cause you need one, you see**

 **I'm not gonna write you a love song**

 **'Cause you tell me it's**

 **Make or breaking this**

 **Or you're on your way**

 **I'm not gonna write you to stay**

 **If your heart is nowhere in it**

 **I don't want it for a minute**

 **Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that**

 **There's a reason to write you a love song**

 **Today, today**

"Bella that was amazing!" Edward exclaimed. Bella looked at him confused. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you'd hate it." She confessed, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'll admit, it's given me lots to think about, but it was beautiful." Edward reassured her, squeezing her gently before letting her go.

He grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"I love you so much my beautiful angel." He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Edward. You're my everything."


	3. Emmett's Choice

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song. If I owned Twilight Bella would not be the Bella that we all know and love. She'd be a stubborn bitch with daddy issues and an addiction to weed and ciggies (Like me lol) if I'm going to be honest. And aren't you readers lucky? Two chapters in one day. It took me weeks to get around to doing the last chapter haha. Hope you guys enjoy, I thought this song was a funny match with Twilight lol. Lots of love ~ Lizzie xx)**_

* * *

 **Previously on Siren Song:**

" **Bella that was amazing!" Edward exclaimed. Bella looked at him confused. He wrapped his arms around her.**

" **I thought you'd hate it." She confessed, burying her head into his shoulder.**

" **I'll admit, it's given me lots to think about, but it was beautiful." Edward reassured her, squeezing her gently before letting her go.**

 **He grabbed her chin, making her look at him.**

" **I love you so much, my beautiful angel." He looked into her beautiful eyes.**

" **I love you too Edward. You're my everything."**

* * *

"My turn!" Emmett yelled, startling Bella and effectively ruining the moment for her. She pouted in Emmett's direction, but everybody could see the amusement flicker in her eyes.

"I'm not a vampire!" Emmett declared.

"Um, yes you are Em." Jasper said slowly.

"No, that's the song I'm choosing!" The family looked at Bella in amusement. She blushed.

"Don't judge me." She pouted, causing giggles to erupt around her. Her blush deepened, and she stuck her tongue out.

"I need an electric guitar for this one. You wouldn't happen to have one would you?" Bella asked everyone, knowing someone would have one.

"I do." Jasper said, quickly standing and running to retrieve it. He was back down in an instant, and had set up the guitar in seconds.

"That's my Baby." He said seriously. "Look after her." Bella nodded her head seriously. She felt the same way about her instruments. The family was awed, Jasper didn't let anyone touch his Baby, not even Alice.

"What?" Jasper looked around, confused at the attention.

"No-one touches Baby. Why Bella?" Alice asked, a small touch of jealousy in her voice.

"She's my baby sister. And I know she'll look after it."

Bella smiled, eyes teary.

"Thank you, big brother. That means a lot to me." Jasper pulled her into a quick hug, before returning to Alice, who snuggled into him, grinning at the display of familial love.

"Hurry up Bella Bear! I wanna hear this, it looks funny!"

Bella laughed and started playing.

 **Well I'm not a vampire**

 **But I feel like one**

 **Sometimes I sleep all day**

 **Because I hate the sunlight**

Emmett and Jasper cracked up immediately. Everyone else grinned knowingly.

 **My hands are always shaking**

 **Body's always aching**

 **And the dark is when I feed.**

 **Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me**

Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly at Bella, who blushed and ignored him.

 **And whiskey seems to be my holy water**

 **Mothers, better lock your doors and hide your daughters**

 **I'm insane**

"Ain't that the truth." Rosalie snarked under her breath. Emmett looked sadly at her. He had no idea why his mate couldn't accept his little sister, and it made his heart ache.

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones**

 **Coursing through my veins**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sakes**

 **Where is my self-control?**

 **If home is where my heart is**

 **Then my heart has lost all hope**

 **Well I'm not a zombie**

 **But I feel like one today**

 **Self-induced comatose, chemical daze**

Edward and Carlisle looked at her worriedly. They had heard of how she had been when they had left, and this worried them.

 **My head is always spinning**

 **From this dizzy blurry vision,**

 **And my stomach has had enough**

 **I feel like a lady**

 **That is pregnant with a baby**

 **'Cause I'm always throwing up**

 **(Blergh!)**

 **Hi, my name is Bella**

 **I'm an addict**

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett yelled. Bella grinned like a loon.

 **Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!**

 **I'm insane**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones**

 **Coursing through my veins**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sakes**

 **Where is my self control?**

 **If home is where my heart is**

 **Then my heart has lost all hope**

Edward winced. All this depression was his fault.

 **God bless all of you now**

 **'Cause I'm going straight to Hell**

 **And I'm taking you down with me**

 **'Cause you know damn well**

 **I'm insane**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones**

 **Coursing through my veins**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **I'm insane**

 **Well, I can feel it in my bones**

 **Coursing through my veins**

 **When did I become so cold?**

 **For goodness sakes**

 **Where is my self control?**

 **If home is where my heart is**

 **Then my heart has lost all hope**

 **All hope**

 **All hope**

"What happened when we left Bella?" Carlisle asked, trying to not go into doctor mode. Bella sighed.

"I was comatose. I tried to follow him into the forest and when I couldn't I collapsed and didn't move for hours. The only reason I didn't die there is because Sam Uley, one of the wolves found me and carried me home to Charlie, who'd called a search party. I don't remember the first few months, I ignored everything around me. I couldn't comprehend anything past the hole in my chest that just kept getting bigger. It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I constantly had nightmares. It got to the point Charlie learned to sleep through my screaming. I became dependent on sleep pills marijuana and Jacob. The only time I wasn't aching was when I was high or with Jacob. I was literally a zombie."

Nobody had anything to say to that. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Rosalie was upset by Bella's story.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Esme sobbed. Everyone else chimed in too, apologizing profusely.

"I forgive you. I love you all so much." Bella whispered, smiling softly.

"We're family. You're my family."


	4. Rosalie's Choice

_**(Disclaimer: I own this story. I don't own the song or the book. Holy shit, three chapters in 24 hours. I can't technically say in one day, because right now its quarter past one in the morning so... I hope you enjoy! And if you like this, please review, it would mean the world to me :) Lots of love ~ Lizzie xx)**_

 **Previously on Siren Song:**

" **I was comatose. I tried to follow him into the forest and when I couldn't I collapsed and didn't move for hours. The only reason I didn't die there is because Sam Uley, one of the wolves found me and carried me home to Charlie, who'd called a search party. I don't remember the first few months, I ignored everything around me. I couldn't comprehend anything past the hole in my chest that just kept getting bigger. It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I constantly had nightmares. It got to the point Charlie learned to sleep through my screaming. I became dependent on sleep pills marijuana and Jacob. The only time I wasn't aching was when I was high or with Jacob. I was literally a zombie."**

 **Nobody had anything to say to that. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Rosalie was upset by Bella's story.**

" **I'm so sorry Bella." Esme sobbed. Everyone else chimed in too, apologizing profusely.**

" **I forgive you. I love you all so much." Bella whispered, smiling softly.**

" **We're family. You're my family."**

The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone processed what Bella had said. Finally, Emmett had to break the silence.

"Hey Bella Bear, what did you mean with some of those lyrics?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know, those ones about luring women to bed." Bella blushed at his questioning, but smirked.

"Well Emmy Bear, Edward is the first _male_ to lie in my bed with me I'll say that much." Emmett's mouth dropped as he stared at her. Everyone else had similar reactions.

Bella cracked up laughing.

"I swing both ways. I preferred women before meeting my Edward. I've never dated anyone before him, but back in Phoenix I had a reputation amongst the girls, you could say." She looked at Edward, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression, which made her nervous, until he grinned reassuringly.

"Okay, enough about my sex life." Everyone gaped again. Bella wasn't normally so confident.

"I think it's Rosalie's turn to pick a song, if she'd like." Rosalie smiled tentatively. She'd been nothing but cruel to Bella, and she was treating her like she would any other Cullen. Maybe there was more to Bella than she had previously thought.

She took the songbook from Emmett and leafed through, being extremely careful to not rip the delicate paper.

"Any man of Mine sounds promising." Bella smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Yep. This is one of my favourites honestly." Bella laughed. The song reminded her of Rosalie almost. Almost.

 **Any man of mine better be proud of me**

 **Even when I'm ugly he still better love me**

 **And I can be late for a date that's fine**

 **But he better be on time**

Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle grinned at Edward knowingly.

 **Any man of mine'll say it fits just right**

 **When last year's dress is just a little too tight**

 **And anything I do or say better be okay**

 **When I have a bad hair day**

 **And if I change my mind**

 **A million times**

 **I wanna hear him say**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way**

 **Any man of mine better walk the line**

 **Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time**

 **I need a man who knows, how the story goes**

 **He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'**

 **Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind**

 **Any man of mine**

Rosalie smiled. This sounded like her almost. Almost.

 **Well any man of mine better disagree**

 **When I say another woman's lookin' better than me**

 **And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black**

 **He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah**

"You won't be cooking Eddie dinner, Bella darlin'." Jasper laughed. Bella rolled her eyes and grinned.

 **And if I changed my mind**

 **A million times**

 **I wanna hear him say**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way**

The guys snorted. A million times was a massive understatement for sure.

 **Any man of mine better walk the line**

 **Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time**

 **I need a man who knows, how the story goes**

 **He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'**

 **Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind**

 **Any man of mine**

 **Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way**

 **Any man of mine better walk the line**

 **Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time**

 **I need a man who knows, how the story goes**

 **He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'**

 **Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind**

 **Any man of mine**

 **You gotta shimmy shake**

 **Make the earth quake**

Rosalie winked at Bella, who winked back, Emmett and Edward exchanging glances.

 **Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump**

 **Heel to toe, Do Si Do**

 **'Til your boots wanna break**

 **"Til your feet and your back ache**

 **Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take any more**

 **Come on everybody on the floor**

 **A-one two, a-three four**

 **Hup two, hum**

 **If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right**

 **This is what a woman wants…**

"That was awesome Bella!" Alice enthused, Rosalie and Esme smirking and nodding in agreement.

"Those girls are scary." Emmett stage-whispered to Edward, who nodded back seriously. Everyone cracked up laughing at them. They pouted.

"It's true!" Emmett exclaimed. The laughter only increased, and he and Edward eventually joined in.


	5. Jasper's Choice

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or Twilight. We clear? Good. It's 1:30 and making it any clearer is beyond my capabilities right now. Bye for now.)**_

 **Previously on Siren Song:**

" **That was awesome Bella!" Alice enthused, Rosalie and Esme smirking and nodding in agreement.**

" **Those girls are scary." Emmett stage whispered to Edward, who nodded back seriously. Everyone cracked up laughing at them. They pouted.**

" **It's true!" Emmett exclaimed. The laughter only increased, and he and Edward eventually joined in.**

As everyone stopped laughing, Jasper was looking through Bella's songbook. It was his turn according to Alice. One song caught his interest. Could it be?

"Bella, I choose Fucking Perfect." He smirked at her blush. It was.

Edward looked at him confused at his thoughts. " _You'll find out."_ Jasper thought to him. Edward nodded stiffly, disliking being left out of the loop.

"Whenever you're ready Darlin'." Jasper said.

 **Made a wrong turn once or twice**

 **Dug my way out, blood and fire**

"An accurate description of the change, if not overly simplified" Carlisle thought.

 **Bad decisions, that's alright**

 **Welcome to my silly life**

 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

 **Miss No-Way-It's-All-Good,**

 **It didn't slow me down.**

 **Mistaken, always second guessing**

 **Underestimated, look, I'm still around**

Jasper sent her a knowing look and she smiled. There was a reason they were so close nowadays.

 **Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're less than fucking perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect to me**

 **You're so mean, so mean when you talk, when you talk**

 **About yourself. You were wrong.**

 **Change the voices, in your head**

 **Make them like you instead.**

Bella shot Jasper a look and they smiled. The rest of the Cullens shifted uncomfortably, they felt as if they were intruding on a very private moment.

 **So complicated,**

 **Look how we all make it.**

 **Filled with so much hatred**

 **Such a tired game**

 **It's enough, I've done all I could think of**

 **Chased down all my demons**

 **I've seen you do the same**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're less than fucking perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect to me**

 **The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**

 **The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer**

 **So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**

 **And it's a waste of my time.**

 **Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere**

 **They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

 **Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

 **Why do we do that, why do I do that, why do I do that?**

 **Yeah! Oh!**

 **Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, don't you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're less than fucking perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect to me**

 **You're perfect, you're perfect**

 **Pretty, pretty, please, if you ever, ever feel**

 **Like you're nothing. You're fucking perfect to me.**

"Bella, you are so amazing." Jasper said gruffly, almost sounding teary. Bella looked at him with a sad smile before she carefully discarded the guitar and latched herself onto him and cried.

"Not that this isn't touching, but what just happened?" Edward said, sounding jealous.

"When you guys came back, Jasper came to apologize to me for trying to attack me. I basically told him he was a stupid vampire and that it was all my fault and he told me that I was perfect and that he couldn't wish for a better little sister." Esme choked back a sob, what had this family ever done to deserve someone so beautiful and kind as Bella?

"Would you like to pick next Esme?" Bella asked.

"I would love to." A still teary Esme answered.

 **(A/N: In case you haven't seen, I wrote this chapter to accompany a bella/jasper bonding fluff oneshot that is 100% brother sister bonding no matter how much I ship it. If you want more context feel free to read that.)**


	6. Esme's Choice

_**(A/N: I Don't own twilight or the songs used. I only own my bad decision to even attempt this story. Why do I try to write when my only inspiration comes when I'm half asleep on a coffee binge?)**_

 **Last time on Siren Song:**

" **Not that this isn't touching, but what just happened?" Edward said, sounding jealous.**

" **When you guys came back, Jasper came to apologize to me for trying to attack me. I basically told him he was a stupid vampire and that it was all my fault and he told me that I was perfect and that he couldn't wish for a better little sister." Esme choked back a sob, what had this family ever done to deserve someone so beautiful and kind as Bella?**

" **Would you like to pick next Esme?" Bella asked.**

" **I would love to." A still teary Esme answered.**

Esme gingerly took the songbook from Jasper, smiling sadly at Bella.

"Save me a Spark please my darling. It sounds beautiful just from the title."

It is a beautiful song, Bella agreed in her head, though she wouldn't say it aloud in fear of sounding full of herself. She smiled and started to play.

 **I wanna paint down my memories**

 **So I don't forget**

 **Could we dance when it's cold outside?**

 **Can we live with no regrets?**

 **So many people get caught up in everything they see**

 **You can't always trust what you believe**

Edward flinched at yet another reminder of his actions.

 **Sometimes I feel stuck**

 **Sometimes I get lost in so much hope I'm drowning**

"I can feel that Lil' Bit. I've never felt such intense emotions before. Not from a vampire or a wolf." The whole family looked at her in awe. Just how special was this girl truly?

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark**

 **Strike a match, make it last**

 **We are all we need**

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll light up the dark**

 **We'll light up the dark**

"What beautiful lyrics…" Rosalie murmured, turning and gazing lovingly at her husband. Bella smiled at them happily.

 **I wanna crash like a tidal wave**

 **Sink to the ocean floor**

 **I wanna stand in a crowded room**

 **Scream with a voice they can't ignore**

 **While everyone is sleeping**

 **I am wide awake**

 **Cause hearts are only open when they break**

All of the family winces at the raw emotion that suddenly entered the girls voice as she sang the last line.

 **Sometimes I feel stuck**

 **Sometimes I get lost in so much hope I'm drowning**

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark**

 **Strike a match, make it last**

 **We are all we need**

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll light up the dark**

 **Let me see you light up the dark**

 **I wanna see you light up the dark**

 **I wanna see you light up the dark**

 **While everyone is sleeping**

 **We'll be wide awake**

Bella smiled apologetically for the sometimes hurtful lyrics, but all she got was a blinding smile in return.

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark**

 **Strike a match, make it last**

 **We are all we need**

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **I wanna paint down my memories**

 **So I don't forget**

 **Can we dance when it's cold outside?**

 **Can we live with no regrets?**

 **Strike a match, make it last**

 **Cause we are all we need**

 **Would you save me a spark?**

 **We'll light up the dark**

 **We'll light up the dark**

 **We'll light up the dark**

Bella was just about to apologize about hurting Edwards feelings so much with all her songs but was stifled by him pulling her into a crushing hug.

"I don't understand? Why don't you hate these songs? All they do is hurt you." She whispered remorsefully.

"Silly Bella." Edward replied fondly.

"They give me more of an insight to your mind then I ever have had before! You singing has quickly become my favourite thing ever." Bella never got a chance to reply as Edward had pulled her into yet another bone crushing hug that she never wanted to be released from.


End file.
